1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to the field of bone fixation devices, and more specifically to an insertion tool for a bone fixation device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bones which have been fractured, either by accident or severed by surgical procedure, must be kept together for lengthy periods of time in order to permit the rectification and bonding of the severed parts. Accordingly, adjoining parts of a severed or fractured bone are typically clamped together or attached to one another by means of a pin or a screw driven through the rejoined parts. Movement of the pertinent part of the body may then be kept at a minimum, such as by application of a cast, brace, splint, or other conventional technique, in order to promote healing and avoid mechanical stresses that may cause the bone parts to separate during bodily activity.
The surgical procedure of attaching two or more parts of a bone with a pin-like device requires an incision into the tissue surrounding the bone and the drilling of a hole through the bone parts to be joined. Due to the significant variation in bone size, configuration, and load requirements, a wide variety of bone fixation devices have been developed in the prior art. In general, the current standard of care relies upon a variety of metal wires, screws, and clamps to stabilize the bone fragments during the healing process. Following a sufficient bone healing period of time, the percutaneous access site or other site may require re-opening to permit removal of the bone fixation device.
Long bone fractures are among the most common encountered in the human skeleton. Many of these fractures and those of small bones and small bone fragments must be treated by internal and external fixation methods in order to achieve good anatomical position, early mobilization, and early and complete rehabilitation of the injured patient.
The internal fixation techniques commonly followed today frequently rely upon the use of Kirschner wires (K-wires), intramedullary pins, wiring, plates, screws, and combinations of the foregoing. The particular device or combination of devices is selected to achieve the best anatomic and functional condition of the traumatized bone with the simplest operative procedure and with a minimal use of foreign-implanted stabilizing material. A variety of alternate bone fixation devices are also known in the art, such as, for example, those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,561 to Reese, U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,304 to Rosenberg, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,646 to Reese, et al.
Notwithstanding the common use of the K-wire to achieve shear-force stabilization of bone fractures, K-wire fixation is attended by certain known risks. For example, a second surgical procedure is required to remove the device after healing is complete. Removal is recommended, because otherwise the bone adjacent to an implant becomes vulnerable to stress shielding as a result of the differences in the modulus of elasticity and density between metal and the bone.
In addition, an implanted K-wire may provide a site for a variety of complications ranging from pin-tract infections to abscesses, resistant osteomyelitis, septic arthritis, and infected nonunion.
Another potential complication involving the use of K-wires is in vivo migration. Axial migration of K-wires has been reported to range from 0 mm to 20 mm, which can both increase the difficulty of pin removal as well as inflict trauma to adjacent tissue.
As conventionally utilized for bone injuries of the hand and foot, K-wires project through the skin. In addition to the undesirable appearance, percutaneously extending K-wires can be disrupted or cause damage to adjacent structures such as tendons if the K-wire comes into contact with external objects.
Notwithstanding the variety of bone fasteners that have been developed in the prior art, there remains a need for a bone fastener of the type that can accomplish shear-force stabilization with minimal trauma to the surrounding tissue both during installation and following bone healing.
In addition, there remains a need for a simple, easy to use tool for inserting and anchoring a bone fixation device while causing minimal trauma to the surrounding tissue during installation.